Marrying the Dragonborn
by cisdesir
Summary: Farkas finds that marrying his Harbinger, Freya Dragonbane, isn't everything he thought it would be. Driven by loneliness, Farkas throws his beliefs about the meaning of marriage out of the window, and he reverts to his bachelor days and begins once again enjoying women he encounters... Rated M for explicit sexual content, dubious consent, and adult language.
1. Chapter 1: Theories

Farkas sat down in front of the fire, sipping mead, still clad in his armor. He had spent the day improving his weapons and armor at the forge outside Lakeview Manor, and was covered in soot. He wondered on his decision about marrying Freya Dragonbane, the Dragonborn, and his Harbinger. This marriage so far had brought him a lot of loneliness, and took him away from his beloved Jorrvaskr.

Surely Freya wouldn't mind if he returned to Jorrvaskr for good (she did own Breezehome at Whiterun after all, and it was being minded after by the Housecarl Lydia), it was only a half-day trip away, but he was determined to fulfill his duties as her husband. _Her husband... _Even though their ceremony was months past, it still felt strange to regard his Harbinger in that light. Maybe because Freya rarely stayed at Lakeview Manor for any stretch of time and when she did rest at home, couriers were beating her door down with requests from this Jarl, that Jarl, this organization, that organization.

Even now, with her gone, Farkas had grown accustomed to receiving letters in her behalf and then dispatching some urgent requests to the Companions in Whiterun. That was a perk he liked, because he would make the trips himself and sometimes even join in on the missions. It usually cheered him up to be fighting among his shield-brothers and shield-sisters.

But the worst part about his loneliness was going to bed alone. Sure, Freya hired a carriage driver, a steward, and even a bard to take care of his entertainment.. But he didn't sleep with any of them. The thought may have crossed his mind occasionally.

Sometimes he had to ask himself what if Freya expected him to... take company while she was gone? It did seem rather suspicious that save for the carriage driver, the residents of Lakeview Manor were women- even the Housecarl. Freya had also gone to particular trouble replacing their initial male bard offered by the Jarl with a female from distant Dawnstar that had a particularly skimpy wardrobe. Her claims were that a woman played instruments and sang better, but he had to wonder.

Stories about adventurers traipsing all over Skyrim often mentioned that they took their companions on as lovers at times, and it seemed to be fact. When Farkas was an eligible bachelor, he bedded women often- regardless of their marital status, and often took opportunity of his status as part of the Circle in the Companions to impress female whelps. He loved it when he was assigned pretty whelps to take them along missions; it was an open secret that adventurers often enjoyed their companions and he made sure to take every chance to get a naked woman into his bed. If they were willing, so was he.

But he couldn't shake his traditional belief that marriage meant monogamy, that marriage meant commitment and loyalty- so he did not take on lovers, despite the fact that the women of the house often seemed to undress him with their eyes. It didn't help that every time Freya visited, she had a different - always male - companion with her. Sometimes a sellsword, sometimes Farkas, sometimes someone from one of her _unsavory_ connections.

And they seemed awfully familiar with each other. He reasoned that constantly saving each other's lives will create a sort of familiarity, but his jealousy mounted with each visit. And Freya didn't seem all that interested in making love. Too often, she was exhausted and would collapse into bed, bloody and sweaty. Farkas would give her a sponge bath with a nearby wash basin. Then in a few days, she would be gone again. He felt bitter about that particular fact, because it was the one aspect of their marriage he was looking to savor the most. It seemed that they had differing ideas about why they married each other, and that disappointed him.

Out of the on-duty housecarl, the steward, and the bard it was the steward Farkas had difficulty maintaining an appropriate distance. This woman had a full figure from what he could see underneath her armor. Armor wearing women who could handle a sword always made his heart skip. Even better if they had luscious lips and light hair and eyes, which she had. For some reason, Freya offered the position to her Solitude housecarl, known as Jordis the Sword-Maiden.

When Farkas questioned her reasoning, she explained that having three fighters (two housecarls and a Companion) around would make Lakeview Manor incredibly safe against bandits, dragons, and the wilderness that shrouded the sprawling manor. Farkas found her an odd choice for a steward, and even more odder that she accepted the offer- if it was him, he would consider it a demotion to be now reduced to making special orders, to running the household rather than be tasked with protection of a magnificent Manor right in Solitude, with plenty to see and do. That manor sat empty now, collecting cobwebs.

It was a shame... As if on cue, Jordis entered the sitting room and greeted him formally. "Take a seat Jordis." Farkas requested, however it sounded like a command coming out of his mouth. She took the seat next to him."What were the reasons Freya had for offering you a simple steward position?" Jordis blinked and made eye contact with Farkas. "I'm not sure I understand the nature of your question, but I was honored that my Thane thought me fit to run a sprawling manor with dozens of responsibilities."

"I'm sure you were, Housecarl, but wouldn't you find Solitude a more suitable base than here, in the wilderness With the constant dragon attacks?" Farkas cocked an eyebrow. Jordis pursed her lips as she thought on it. "No, when my Thane asked me to come steward Lakeview Manor, I thought it would be a challenge. And it has been. Not to mention, Falkreath is making nicer company than... the gossip of Solitude. I feel less lonely here, although I think, well I shouldn't mention it."

Farkas raised his chin and nodded curtly for her to continue. "Well I think Rayya feels threatened to have me here. Perhaps she worries I am here to replace her. She needn't, though. My Thane has never requested my services- I think she's just not that way-" Jordis snapped her mouth shut but it was too late. Farkas bristled in his seat and leaned forward. "She's not that way? What's that way? Tell me, Housecarl. Do you know something about her I don't?"

Jordis the Sword-Maiden's jaw tightened as she squirmed slightly in her seat. "Sire, it is not my intention to hurt you or to keep secrets. It's just that... my Thane prefers male companions." She sighed. "I thought you knew."

Farkas leaned back in his seat, and took a swig from his tankard. The beer was now warm and the fire had died down to ashes. The warm mead traveled through his body, enhancing the fuzzy feeling in his head and he felt mellow. "I see." He muttered after a long pause. "I wouldn't say we've discussed this over dinner, but I appreciate your information, Housecarl. You may go now." He stood up before Jordis could, and walked to his bedroom. His door swung shut as Jordis got to her feet.

She climbed up the stairs and stood in her bedroom, methodically taking off her armor and placing it into a neat heap next to her wardrobe. The Sword-Maiden changed into her sleeping gown, and climbed into her double bed. She muttered to herself, "Should have just said the sleeping arrangements were a vast upgrade compared to Proudspire and left it at that!"


	2. Chapter 2: Debauchery

A week later, and Freya still hadn't returned. This mission was taking particularly long. Freya left during First Seed, and now it was Second Seed. Farkas had remained monogamous, but it was becoming frustrating. He tired of crawling into the spacious bed, reaching into his pants to pull himself to orgasm and then falling asleep. On top of that, he had been contemplating the discovery of Freya having sex- fucking- her companions.

During First Seed, she had stopped by and left with Mauricio, this arrogant Imperial spellsword and his throat caught at the idea of him pulling her into different positions, _having _her! Who knows who she's with right now?

To curb his frustration, he had Jordis order several hundred pounds of Ebony ore, and spent the day shoveling piles into the smelter to create ingots for a set of Ebony armor he could take into Whiterun to sell. Once the sky darkened, he slipped back inside the manor and sat in the kitchen to have a simple meal of bread with bits of meat and cheese. After that, Farkas went into the back room to look at the ever growing pile of letters.

He wasn't exactly sure what came over him, but when Jordis entered the room and paid him the usual respectful nod, he rushed up to her and within seconds she was pinned to the wall. Jordis grunted, attempting to push him off, but the months of having a milk-drinker's job had softened her, and the months of polishing his blacksmithing skill had toughened him.

He easily had her overpowered. "Sir, I-I don't-" Farkas clapped a hand over her mouth and stared penetratingly into her eyes.

"Yes. You are my housecarl, my steward are you not? Is it not in your job description to do my bidding?" Jordis nodded, her eyes wide and he could feel her swallowing.

"Well then, you have something I want. I will have it." Farkas growled and moved his hand. His hand still had residue of soot from smelting ingots, and it left streaks across her lips and cheek. Jordis swallowed again, and nodded with trepidation. "I will do as you wish."

With that, Farkas walked backwards and fell into a chair, pulling her to her knees in front of him. Her armor clanked softly and made a crashing noise as she fell onto her knees. He moved his left hand to behind her head, and his fingers knotted into her hair firmly. He had control of her head, and he made her look up at him. He spread his legs and his right hand reached into his crotch, undoing the laces until his cock sprang out, standing at full attention and throbbing.

"I assume you know what to do." He smirked, and pulled her head closer, forcing the tip between her lips. Jordis' back arched and her armored knees scraped along on the hard floor. Her hands flew up to his thighs for stability as his cock slid into her mouth. His member was hard, thick, and long. At least it felt that way in her mouth. She had never taken a man this way, and was unsure what to do. Her only ideas came from idle tavern gossip between a few wenches.

The cock kept entering her mouth, now crawling down her throat and once it was far down enough that her nose was buried into his short curly hair, she immediately began gagging much to her humiliation. Instinct told her to pull her head back, but Farkas' grip was strong, and he groaned, closing his eyes as Jordis choked on his cock.

Her eyes watered and saliva dripped out of the corners of her mouth, but there was no reprieve. She clawed on his pants and struggled to pull out, however Farkas found that felt the best. He pulled on her hair, drawing her face back and allowing her a brief moment to take a breath. But as soon as she inhaled, he gripped her hair and plunged right back into her mouth.

Soon, he established a favored rhythm by pulling and pushing her head back and fro on his cock. It was all Jordis could do to maintain balance, and gasp for those brief breaths. He fucked her mouth mercilessly. Farkas leaned his head back, his eyes closed as he savored the feeling of a warm, wet mouth around his cock. It had been far too long, indeed. In fact, this was one of many activities he had been unable to do with- with his wife.

He sped up, groaning loudly as Jordis' face repeatedly smacked down on his crotch until finally the white-hot feeling boiled down, starting deep in his loins and then culminating into a release. When Jordis felt the first few spurts into the back of her throat, she tried to pull off but Farkas tightened his hold on her hair and fiercely pressed her into his groin and she struggled, whimpering as he shot off several ropy, thick, salty strands into her mouth. Cum dribbled out of the corner of her lips, and Farkas sighed as he glanced down.

"It's best if you swallow it all, steward." He gave no indication that he would pull out of her mouth, and Jordis attempted to swallow, sucking both on his cock and the moaned pleasurably from the suction and finally, withdrew his hand from Jordis' head. She pulled herself off his cock, gasping for breath and wiping her wet chin. Farkas stood up and stepped around her, pushing his cock back into his pants. He tied up the laces and left the room, as if it never happened.

Farkas had gone into his bedroom to recuperate and to reflect. He laid his head on his hands, stretched out on his back on top of the covers. He didn't particularly feel guilty and was glad of the release. It had indeed pent up for far too long. Farkas contemplating writing a letter to Freya to confess, but what if she planned this? What if she chose the most attractive housecarls and bard- for him? He reveled in this theory.

What if they were there, simply for his use and pleasure. That would indeed improve his outlook on their marriage and new living situation.

Jordis had seemed shocked at his advances, and he couldn't tell if it was duty, or expectation that bound her. It was common adventurers enjoyed their companions, and surely as a Housecarl for various Thanes, Jordis... had been enjoyed. He wondered if Freya told them of her intention upon hiring them, if he were to go with this particular idea.

The beastblood stirred in his veins the longer he allowed his thoughts to run with that theory. He got up, willing his erection to subside. Farkas changed into cleaner clothes, and entered the main hall.

Karita, the bard recruited from Windpeak Inn in Dawnstar, was playing a few wordless tunes on her lute. Rayya had returned from her patrol and was seated at the main table eating her meal as she listened. They turned their heads to acknowledge Farkas with nods and smiles. Farkas lowered himself into a seat, and caught Jordis' eye. The Sword-Maiden quickly looked away and raised her tankard to her lips.

Farkas studied her for a while, and with a smirk he raised his empty tankard. "Will you take this and give me a refill, steward?" Jordis nodded and stood up, taking the tankard. "My apologies for not attending to you- I will have this refilled quickly." She turned away, and he soon heard her descending the cellar stairs.

Farkas buttered a piece of hot roll, and made a request for Karita to tell them an epic. He listened as she began her story, chewing on the roll. He accepted the refilled tankard wordlessly, and Jordis sat down at her seat again.

The epic was lengthy (as all epics are) and by the time Karita finished, everyone was more than ready ready for bed.

Both Karita and Rayya excused themselves politely, and went upstairs to their shared room for a wash up and to go to bed. Jordis stayed behind, gathering empty plates and cups to take outside so she would wash them in the morning. Farkas cleared his throat, and Jordis slowly looked up at him. "Yes, my lord?" Farkas stood up and stretched his arms casually. "When you're going upstairs, please fetch Karita, if she hasn't slept yet. Send her to my door- I have something I need to talk to her about."

Jordis managed a tight smile and bowed slightly, her arms full of serving ware. "Yes, I will. Sleep well, sir." She turned away and entered the kitchen, presumably to exit through the door. Farkas turned and walked back into his bedroom, and took off his clothes to wash up again, ensuring the grime from his hard work had been washed off diligently. He was pulling on his sleeping gown when there was a knock at the door.

_Ah yes..._ He opened the door, and Karita stood there waiting. She was still in her day clothes. This bard had a habit of dressing in revealing tavern dresses that had plunging necklines and long slits up the skirts. Farkas perused her body, feeling much more open and confident after his incident with Jordis in the afternoon. Karita shifted, clearly feeling unsure.

"The steward told me you requested my... company."_ That's an interesting way to put it._ "I did yes, come in." Farkas held his door open and she entered his room. He passed a cursory glance over her backside. Yes, seems it will do. The dress was form fitting, and suited Karita well. She had wonderful front- and back- assets.

He sat down at the small table, and waved for Karita to sit across him. She accepted the seat. "I was curious about what brought you to Lakeview Manor."

"Well, t-the Dragonborn found my talents pleasing when she happened by Windpeak Inn last Hearthfire. She was surprised to find that what I know, I learned from my mother who was a graduate of the Bards' College. She immediately offered me this position, and with my father's blessing, I accepted. It seemed a lot more secure than dealing with rowdy patrons evening after evening." Karita cleared her throat and folded her hands in her lap.

Farkas nodded slowly, but suddenly reached across and grabbed her hand. He pulled her up, and towards him in a quick maneuver that had her on his lap. Karita had no time to react. "M-my thane?" She stammered. He nuzzled her neck, and noted that that sent goosebumps down her arms.

"Have you ever been with a man, bard?" He planted soft kisses on her collarbone, pulling her right arm around his shoulder so he would have access. Karita's soft moan gave herself away. Farkas trailed his fingertips from her left shoulder down to the outline of her dress' neckline, the barely there touching made her shiver and once his fingers were at the skin between her breasts, he spread out his hand and groped her, pinching her nipple through the silken fabric.

His other hand was around her waist, and he pulled her closer. Simultaneously he suckled lightly on her neck. She leaned her head back and moaned wantonly. He pulled back and his hand reached up to move her chin so she faced him.

"If this is what will undo you, then how did you not turn into a cheap tavern whore?" Karita managed a soft chuckle. "None of these men had the same finesse as you." She reached up and rubbed his jaw slowly, her dainty hand running over the stubble .

That sentence somehow pieced things together for him, and various memories flashed in his mind. He recalled the many times Karita attempted to flirt with him, often leaning over in front of him to pick up things and allowed him views of her ample cleavage and plump ass. When she helped the steward serve him food and drink, she leaned across his shoulder to put the dishes on the table, so her breasts and arms would brush him lightly. Those damned outfits she wore daily. How he had missed all those signals... Gods, he would just have to make up for lost time.

As he nuzzled and nipped at her neck, she ran her hands through his hair. He had decided he would experience all the women in the household, but it was hard to restrain himself from calling favorites just yet. However, Karita made it so hard- she was so open, and so willing. His hands roamed all over her body, massaging her breasts, her soft curves, her thighs.

He licked her neck, beginning at the shoulder and trailed his tongue over her soft skin, ending at her ear. He swirled his tongue on her ear and bit gently at her earlobe. She gasped loudly when he slid his tongue into her ear canal. _Hircine help me_, he thought. She smelled and tasted so good. She felt so good. How he was going to restrain himself from ripping her apart, he didn't know.

Farkas growled and scooped her up in his arms so he could stand up. He shifted Karita's weight so one arm was supporting her, and he used the other to sweep the nearby table clear of items. The items scraped and clattered onto the floor, and he dumped her on it without ceremony. Farkas gripped Karita's hips and spun her around so that she was on her hands and knees. He pushed down on her upper back to accentuate her ass. Karita was so obedient, so cooperative. That would change in a bit.

When he flipped up her skirt, this action made possible by the long slits that ran up both sides of her legs, and pulled it over her back she began to protest. "No, no, my-" Farkas growled, interrupting her. "I'm sick of honorifics. It's Farkas."

"Farkas- don't-" she was interrupted once again as he ran a finger down her slit. "Don't what?" "I'm, I've never, you know..." Karita stammered, her face covered by the fabric of her skirt. She squirmed and Farkas held her hips firmly, one of his hands pressed to her back. Her face was resting on the table, and this assurance held her immobile. "Don't look, Farkas, I'm- I'm shy." She squeaked.

This caused Farkas to laugh and he took a step back. "You're shy? You wear these skimpy tavern clothes daily, and you even wore them back in Dawnstar, for Talos' sake! You aren't even wearing smallclothes. Can't a man admire his catch? Besides, if you're worried I'm going to fuck your brains out so hard you'll forget what year it is, I'll have you know I have other plans." Karita giggled and bit her lip. "I suppose you can proceed." She whispered, covering her face with her hands. She was thankful for the cover her skirt provided.

She felt the air change around her exposed nether region as Farkas approached once again. It was embarrassing for her to be like that, thrust onto a table and her most intimate parts put on display, her skirt hiked up over her back. Trepidation crawled on her skin as she tried to anticipate what Farkas wanted to do.

Farkas ran his hands up her bare thighs slowly as he perused her damp cunt. It was covered in short, auburn colored curls. His eyes followed her slit upwards until it darkened and disappeared into her ass. His hands roamed over her hefty ass cheeks, massaging. He ignored the raging erection between his legs as his eyes passed over every inch of her intimacy. He used his thumbs to open her up and admire the dewy pink flesh that peeked out.

A woman's cunt was a complex thing, pleasure spots shrouded in layers and folds. His thumb slid down the middle, stopping at the bottom and pressed at the hard nub that resided there. Then slowly, he began to massage it in circular strokes. Karita gasped as that pressure sent chills through her body. He noticed her cunt juices began to gradually flow down her slit and he slipped the index finger of his free hand into the dark, wet hole of her honeypot.

Farkas began a slow thrusting rhythm, occasionally pressing down on a particular spot that made her moan. He added a second finger, and increased the pace with both rubbing her clit and fingering her. When he withdrew his hands, Karita felt like he stopped just as he had started, and began to sigh- but she panicked when he spread her ass apart.

"Farkas!" She scrambled to get away but Farkas gripped her hips again and growled, "You will stay right where you are, _bard."_ She swallowed the lump in her throat and clenched her eyes shut. Farkas roughly pushed her back down again, and his hands ran down her spine and back to her ass. He admired the fine globes that was her backside, and spread her ass apart again. Karita resisted the urge to squirm or to move.

He studied that puckered hole, that hid in the deep recesses of every woman's backside. Only a handful of the countless women he bedded would even let him have that, and when they did, it was usually because they were with moon blood. He remembered how it felt pushing his greased cock through that impossibly tight hole, how it felt when he bottomed out and their ass cushioned the impact of his thrusts. How they always seemed to be so much more louder when he fucked them there.

Karita was clearly a first-time, the deep ridges of her pucker was unscarred and closed up tightly. No man, or anything, had entered that, he was positive. Farkas dragged his finger slowly down the crevice until it arrived. When his finger made contact, Karita gasped and jerked. But this motion made her ass close around his finger rather than remove it. She heard him growl for her to relax, and reluctantly she did.

Farkas once again obscenely spread her ass and this time he was more true in what he did. His finger circled her hole, and rubbed it, savoring the rough feel. It was odd how rough it did feel on the outside, but he knew once he slid inside it was smooth and tight. He groaned- his erection was getting really difficult to ignore. He took off his other hand and reached underneath his sleeping gown, to allow himself a reprieve.

He gripped his cock tightly and treated himself to a few strokes. His finger rubbed her asshole in unison to his strokes, and Karita bit her lip to avoid making noise. She didn't want to like this- this _intrusion _but it was incredibly arousing. She attributed it to her being somewhat naive about men, and to being... displayed and wanted, like this. Surely she didn't find that Farkas was examining and touching her... back there, arousing.

Farkas removed his finger and his hands pushed back on the arc of her spine, making her nearly upside down. He glanced down and there laid a feast between her legs. Farkas bent down, and suddenly Karita felt something wet and warm right on her nub. It took a few more seconds before she realized it was his tongue. A small moan escaped her lips. Farkas swirled his tongue around her clit for a time, but then made several long licks from her clit to her hole, lapping up the juice. The musky smell, and her taste drove him nearly wild.

He fought a battle against his beast blood but his frustration manifested. His fingers dug into her thighs as he pressed her even harder to his face, and he shoved his tongue down her hole as far as he could go. Karita was overwhelmed and rendered wordless, save for the constant moaning. He resumed the lengthy licks, gradually increasing the distance until his tongue circled her asshole. The taste was somewhat bitter, but he used his tongue to scoop up some of her cunt juice and spread it around her pucker. Karita reached out and gripped the edges of the table as her toes curled.

She would never have anticipated just how _good _that truly felt. Farkas pushed his face into her crevice, his tongue swirling around her pucker and occasionally pushing into the hole. His hands gripped the sides of her ass, enveloping his face with her plump cheeks. Soon, her asshole relaxed and he was able to get a good bit of his tongue inside. He pushed in, and withdrew quickly and soon created a rhythm of fucking her asshole with his tongue.

Farkas led his tongue down her slit despite disappointed groaning coming from Karita, and once again circled her extremely hard nub. He crept his thumb over and massaged her asshole. The index finger of his free hand plunged into her cunt. He continued to lick her until her thighs began to stiffen and he took that as his cue and slipped his thumb into her asshole.

This did the trick, and Karita was suddenly engulfed with her orgasm, a white-hot explosion that began deep in her core and was set off by something entering her ass. Her nether regions pulsated and sent what felt like electricity down her body, and Farkas could feel her asshole throbbing around his thumb. As she came down, he flattened her tongue and went over her clit, and then withdrew his finger from her hole so his tongue could pass that and then slowly removed his thumb from her ass. He finished up by spending a few minutes licking and circling her puckered hole with his tongue.

Farkas stepped back and lifted up her skirt, pulling it over her ass. He gently lifted her off the table so her feet would finally touch the floor again. She was panting, her auburn locks completely askew. He circled the small of her back with his arm and drew her into him for their first kiss. Karita kissed him back eagerly, ignoring that his face was covered in her scent, and his stubble was still wet from her juice.

Farkas slipped his tongue into her mouth, and she met his advance with her own. Kissing was something Karita was definitely familiar with, and their tongues dueled passionately. He drew back for a breath, and smirked at her. "You're dismissed. You may go to bed now." He turned her around to face the door and smacked her butt playfully. Karita dropped her head and walked to the door, but when she stepped outside she threw him a side glance.

Gods, she wanted more. Her legs shook as she advanced the stairs, and once she approached her bed it took every energy to just slip out of her clothes and get under the covers. She had nothing left for changing into her bed clothes. Farkas flopped on his back onto his bed, and furiously pulled at his cock until sweet release finally came. Something told him to savor Karita, and he was glad he had followed that instinct. Perhaps it would pay off.


	3. Chapter 3: Whiterun

Farkas awoke when dawn approached, not even realizing he had fallen asleep in this position with his hand still around his cock. It was the clatter of people, his steward he presumed, moving things around in the kitchen that woke him. He got up and washed his face and hands before pulling on simple linen pants and a shirt. He laced up his boots and stepped out of his bedroom.

Jordis was already placing his breakfast on the main table, porridge and a cup of milk as he approached. "Thank you, Jordis." Farkas lowered himself in his seat and pulled his bowl to him. Jordis sat down across him with her own meal.

She had set the table for three, and he assumed Rayya was already outside starting her patrol. She often awoke before dawn to begin patrol and sometimes she switched between night and day patrol. He smiled into his porridge as he wondered if Karita was too exhausted to get up. The night before had been... stimulating. He looked up and met Jordis in the eyes. She maintained eye contact briefly, before looking away to spoon more porridge into her mouth.

He was amazed at her professional ability to not even mention the time he fucked her mouth like some common whore. If it was him... He'd be itching to bring it up again. His cock stirred inside his pants, and his beastblood rushed through his veins at the memory.

He scooped up porridge and focused on finishing up his meal. "I have a few things I'd like you to source, so after breakfast we need to discuss that." Farkas mentioned, scraping up the last bits of porridge from the bowl. Jordis glanced up and nodded, "As you wish, I am heading to Whiterun today and I can place orders for delivery while I am there."

He perked up at the news. "Whiterun? If so, I intend to travel with you." He stood up, pushing his chair back. "In a few moments we'll discuss the delivery and then begin heading out for the day. In fact, think I might stay there for a week or so to check up on Companion business, you could join me. Send a hawk out to Breezehome so Lydia can ready the house for me, or us."

It might have been his imagination, but he thought he detected a change in her demeanor. Whether it was negative or positive, he couldn't determine. But she brought forth some parchment and a quill, and he dictated what he wished to stock up. She rolled up the list and stuffed it inside the small purse she had attached to her armor.

He turned around and within a few steps was back into his bedroom. He threw a cursory glance at his table, still cleared off and to the side of it, a right mess of paperwork, tankards, random knickknacks scattered on the floor. _Don't have time for that_, Farkas thought as he pulled up a large knapsack on the table.

Within a half hour, he was packed and ready for his Whiterun vacation. He had his armor on, and sheathed his sword. His knapsack slung over his shoulder, he went back out into the main hall to see Jordis finishing up a letter. Farkas presumed it was a note for both Rayya and Karita in case they didn't see either before departure.

He made a right to leave the house through the entry hall and noticed Jordis' luggage already piled by the door. Judging by the size of her pack, she intended to vacation in Whiterun with him after all. _Maybe I'll have a warm body in my bed for once..._ Farkas mused to himself.

He picked up several of her bags, and went outside. The carriage driver, Gunjar came up to him and took off bags, placing them inside a chest attached to the carriage. Together they packed up the carriage and Gunjar climbed into the front, ready for departure.

Jordis came outside, in her full Housecarl garb, carrying one more another knapsack but this time she had several canteens- she must have been packing lunch for the trip. She gave Farkas a nod of acknowledgment and accepted his offer to help her up into the carriage. He was tempted to run his hands underneath her armor snaps and grab a squeeze, but he restrained himself.

As soon Karita heard Farkas and Jordis leave the house, she came down the stairs. She noted with regret that her breakfast, previously waiting for her, was now missing. She went into the kitchen to grab a small piece of bread and some fruit spread. She had woke when everyone else did, but couldn't bring herself to come downstairs and look Farkas in the eye. The furthest she got was to get fully dressed. She could barely believe that had actually happened just the night before. At least it seemed that he would be out of the house and she would have time to get over it.

* * *

They finally stopped at the river just before Riverwood, and Gunjar got off his carriage to cool off his horse and to allow him to graze. Farkas and Jordis wandered off until they found a large rock in front of the gently flowing water. There, they sat down and Jordis handed him a canteen of water, and unpacked the lunch bag. Jordis and Farkas ate mostly in silence, occasionally mentioning things they saw around the river.

A hour passed, and they had finished eating and Gunjar was saddling his horse back up. It was around dinner time that they arrived at Whiterun. Jordis and Farkas carried their own belongings up the drawbridge. Gunjar would most likely stay at Whiterun Stables with his friend Skulvar Sable-Hilt, or perhaps the Bannered Mare. The guards allowed them entry, and just two houses down was Breezehome.

Farkas knocked on the door, and Lydia almost immediately opened it. "Honored to see you. Please allow me to take your burdens." She bowed and reached for Farkas' luggage. They all stepped back inside the house. "Your bedroom is ready for you, Companion. I have prepared the guest bedroom just off the dining room for your steward." She explained, and turned around to ascend the stairs.

Jordis walked through the living room and dining room to locate her bedroom. She immediately dropped off her luggage and quickly unpacked, also using that opportunity to change into her city clothes. Her outfit was a simple blue dress, with a leather corset around her waist, and black shoes. Jordis combed her fingers through her short blonde locks and came out of the bedroom.

Lydia and Farkas were standing and he was holding a platter with a roll stuffed with meat and cheese. Lydia picked up another platter and turned to Jordis. "I have your dinner here, steward." Jordis thanked her and accepted it, eating as she listened to Lydia and Farkas chat about the trip and his plans. When she was done, she excused herself to go visit some acquaintances around the town.

Farkas also took that as his cue to leave and walked with her up to the Market District, where they separated. Farkas' very first stop would have to be Jorrvaskr. He was greeted by delighted shouts and bear hugs when he stepped inside the grand building.

Aela the Huntress, lithe as ever, walked up to him and gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek. "It's good to see you, ice-brain." Farkas rolled his eyes, "You too, I suppose!" Vilkas was alerted to his presence and came hurrying up the stairs. Their armor clanged against each other when they hugged. After the customary greetings, Vilkas invited Farkas to his sitting room so they could catch up more personally and Aela followed along.

Once in Vilkas' room, they each chose a chair and lowered themselves into it. "So, how's married life, brother?" Vilkas asked eagerly.

He usually asked that every time Farkas visited, but this was the first time he answered honestly. "I don't really know, I never see her."

Vilkas' face fell. "What do you mean, you never see her? She's your wife! You must be having the time of your life fucking the _Dragonborn_!"

Aela snickered and leaned back in her seat. She met Farkas' eyes and gave him an expectant expression.

"No, not exactly. Freya has been at the Manor for probably a month total in the eight months we've been married. Last I saw her was during First Seed, and she only stayed a week. I didn't really think our marriage would be like this, but I realize now she must have seen it as a business arrangement. I-I thought we had _something._" Farkas hadn't intended to air out the details of their marriage, but the words came tumbling out. Deception wasn't exactly his forte.

Vilkas' brow furrowed in confusion. "Well, that seems complicated. What are you doing about, well, you know?" He seemed to struggle getting it all out, so Aela rolled her eyes.

"How are you controlling the bloodlust if you're not, well, exercising in the bedroom?" She raised her eyebrow.

Farkas shrugged in response. "I haven't taken on the form since the last time when I went hunting with you, Vilkas. And... Freya just doesn't seem interested in rolling around with me at all. I won't deceive you, it has been frustrating." Aela couldn't resist grinning, and Farkas shot her an annoyed look.

"Sorry, shield-brother. It's funny to me. Shit, I can't go three nights without jumping on the nearest man. This gods-damned beast blood." She shook her head, still smiling. Unlike Vilkas who shared his reservation about embracing the beast blood, Aela reveled in her lifestyle.

It gave her a thrill to have something so difficult to control and often she accepted whatever the blood responded to. Farkas had never bothered to ask, but it was an open secret that she and Skjor were lovers when he was murdered. However, subtle rumors swirling Jorrvaskr hinted that they would both take on the wolf when copulating. He had never done that himself, but he couldn't deny the curiosity often seized him.

Vilkas changed the subject, and they sat there for a few hours laughing and joking, and drinking copious amounts of ale generously provided by Tilma, until it was past time for bed. Farkas stood up first, "I need to go back to Breezehome so I can wash up and get ready for tomorrow. I'll come back here for dinner." He promised, and gave both of his Companions a hug.

* * *

Lydia was still awake, drinking mead when he opened the front door of the humble Whiterun house. "Good to see you, my Thane." She raised her mug to him and stood up. She was still in her armor. "Lydia. You didn't need to wait up for me, I am heading to bed now." Farkas slurred slightly, the ale creating a layer of warm fuzz that enveloped his head.

Lydia smiled at him, saying soothingly, "It was no trouble. It's good to have you here. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to head to bed now." Farkas nodded and motioned for her to go up the stairs. He followed along as she climbed to second floor.

Farkas took a right to go around the loft, into his room. He spent about a quarter of a hour fiddling with his armor snaps. Farkas growled in frustration and stomped out of his room, around the second level and knocked on Lydia's door.

"I can't get my blasted armor off, help me." He near-shouted through the door, and Lydia opened it wearing a pair of linen pants and a loose shirt.

"I will be glad to be of assistance." She followed him back to his bedroom, and quickly got to work unlacing and taking care of the buckles. His armor came loose and he attempted to stack the pieces next to his dresser.

He was now in his smallclothes, sans shirt as that accidentally came off when Lydia was helping him remove the chest piece. Lydia glanced away politely when she noticed his cock had expanded and was pushing against his linen shorts, a gesture that Farkas definitely noticed.

She stuttered for him to excuse her and went to open the door. Farkas strode up behind her and slammed it shut, his hands on either side of her shoulders. Lydia cautiously turned around, "My Thane?" she questioned.

Farkas leaned down slightly until his face was an inch away from Lydia's. His breath smelt of ale, and Lydia bit her lip in anticipation. Farkas' eyelids drooped in a mixture of lust and intoxication as he inhaled her scent. A small growl began in the back of his throat as his lips suddenly crushed hers.

Lydia's eyes widened, but she didn't dare to move. She had advanced her military career this way (in combination of her superior fighting skills) and was used to her superiors advancing on her but it had been a _while. _She had just griped to a few female city guard friends of hers, that it had been far too long. And now the chance was literally in front of her.

Lydia was beginning to kiss back when he paused. "Share my bed tonight, I want your body." He said huskily, his hands running down her curves. Much like Jordis, Lydia was another curvy, meaty woman with a full bust, curves, and ass. She had an amazing thick set of lips that Farkas had always briefly wondered how they would feel around his cock.

Lydia groaned when his hand rested on the small of her back, and pressed her stomach into his hardened manhood. Farkas nibbled at her neck, awaiting her response. Lydia sighed and moaned, "I-it would be my pleasure."

That was the approval Farkas needed, and his strong arms lifted Lydia and parted her legs so they would wrap around his waist. Farkas turned his head up to kiss Lydia passionately, their lips pressing hungrily and tongues sliding out to invade the other's mouth. Farkas withdrew his tongue and his lips grazed down Lydia's cheek, neck, and then shoulder.

She leaned the back of her head on the door, moaning openly. She gyrated her hips to grind her extremely hot cunt against his stiff shaft, earning a groan from both of them. She was desperate to just get him in, and get fucked well and good.

But he had other plans. Farkas growled and bit at her neck harder than before, and Lydia gasped in surprise. She also felt herself moisten from the pain-tinged pleasure. Farkas freed a hand to roam over her ample bosom, his thumb rubbing over the fabric on her erect nipple. Her breasts felt impossibly soft, and they fit so well in his large hands.

The Companion continued to ravage his Housecarl, still in their precarious position. Lydia's back was pressed to the door, and she clung onto him with her legs as he used both hands to explore under her shirt. He lifted his chin to kiss her, and he pinched both of her nipples harshly. Lydia trembled and moaned into their liplock. Farkas pulled his hands out from under her shirt, and reached up to her collar.

He tore at the fabric and it gave way easily, ripping all the way down to her stomach, revealing pale skin and defined muscles. He slipped his hands into the now-open shirt, and lifted up one of her breasts into his mouth. She panted in frustration as he suckled and nibbled and attempted to grind her cunt on his cock again- at this point she needed something on her clit, perhaps inside her, desperately.

She tightened her hold around his waist, and brought her hands down from his shoulders, to attempt to pull down her pants. Lydia cursed silently for not having changed into a sleeping gown for far easier access. Farkas took the hint, and roughly gripped the waistband of her pants, pulling it midway down to her thighs.

This awkward position compromised Lydia's ability to hold onto him with her legs so Farkas freed one hand to hold her up. Before he did that, though, he reached between her legs and unlaced his shorts with one swift pull. He rocked his hips and the shorts came sliding down to around his ankles, and he stepped out of them. His cock stood at full mast, and his free hand reached underneath Lydia's naked ass and guided his cock into her soaking honeypot.

She immediately thrust downwards, impaling herself on his cock. Lydia arched her back and moaned at the top of her throat. "Ohh Farkas, your cock feels incredible!" Farkas glanced up at her in amusement. He didn't guess her to be a vocal partner, but he appreciated the encouragement. Farkas brought both hands to her ass, and had each hand grip each side for better leverage.

Lydia whimpered as he began thrusting, and tucked a hand down between her legs. He could feel her already furiously rubbing herself. Farkas sent a silent prayer to several deities for his fortune. Lydia's cunt was perfectly tight, and positively dripping. Farkas tilted his head back and moaned in pleasure, savoring the feeling of her around him, before he began moving.

Due to Farkas' intensive strength training, he had enough endurance to physically lift and then drop Lydia on his cock for the first few minutes, sticking to the slow tempo to antagonize her. "Fuck me, just fuck me, please." She begged.

Farkas licked down from her shoulder to her breast, and Lydia's free hand interlaced with the back of his head, pulling at his hair. Farkas pushed his free hand down her ass crevice, his fingertips found the tight pucker. Lydia didn't mention it, so he began to circle it with his middle finger and she rewarded him with a gasp. He rubbed her asshole and began to fuck her in earnest, thrusting his cock at a faster pace.

Lydia put her lips to his ear, "Put it in. I love that." she whispered sultrily and snaked out her tongue, dragging it around his ear. Farkas was perfectly happy to oblige. He reached further and soaked his finger in her juice, bringing some back to her asshole. When he felt her pucker relax from the massaging and the additional lubricant, he thrust it in. His finger slid in easier than expected.

"Oh Farkas, yes, yes! Please don't stop, don't stop." Lydia moaned, her voice increasing in volume. Farkas always had good coordination, and he was able to create a pace where when he fucked her, his finger would withdraw entirely but when he pulled back, his finger would thrust in the tight pucker. He felt her cunt tighten around his cock.

Farkas took that as his cue to bring up his left hand to twist the free nipple, and he sucked even harder on the one he had been occupying. Lydia screamed as her orgasm exploded, causing her juice to drip down her ass, his cock and balls. Her asshole throbbed, tightening the grip on his finger.

Farkas groaned and circled his finger inside her ass as he thrust his way to release. When he felt his balls tighten up, he suddenly removed his finger and cock, and guided his cock into her ass. Lydia's eyes widened as his excessively lubricated cock entered her back passage, expanding her to accommodate his thick length.

Farkas was only a quarter in her back entrance before his orgasm peaked. His cock spilled hot seed several times while he continued to slide in, her ass enveloped around his pulsating cock as he finished in her. Farkas leaned his forehead on her shoulder, panting. Realizing that he had remained hard, Lydia seized the opportunity and reached back between her legs to masturbate once again.

This time it went by quicker, within minutes she was shaking with orgasm savoring the feel of Farkas' cock filling her ass. Lydia lifted his head to kiss him, and they kissed while his cock wilted and finally popped out of her. She could feel her abused asshole leak his warm seed. He eased her down, and she awkwardly pulled her pants back on. Her shirt was done for though. She wrapped the torn front around her sides, like a robe.

"Thank you, my Thane." Lydia whispered, biting her lip. Farkas hooked a finger under her chin and lifted her head, going in for a kiss. "Where do you think you're going?" He questioned. "Oh, I thought we were done and that I would return to my bed." Farkas smirked.

"We might be done, for now, but you won't be returning to your bed. Take off your shirt and pants." With that, he climbed under the covers and raised an eyebrow at Lydia. Lydia nodded and quickly shed her clothes, joining him.

He blew out the candle and turned her into a spooning position with him behind her. They fell asleep like that, with Farkas playing with her tits with one hand, and the other hand lazily circling, occasionally dipping in her hot, seed-filled, asshole now well-stretched and easily accommodating any intruding objects.

What they didn't know, is that Jordis had been woken by the sound of Lydia slamming against the door, and as she listened to their sex-fueled noises, she reached between her own legs, and brought herself to orgasm multiple times hearing Lydia graphically scream how much she loved Farkas fucking her.

These orgasms did nothing to quell the hunger for sex, and Jordis desperately wished she would come to orgasm while her mouth wrapped around his cock. She had been too shy to reach into her pants then, and she regretted missing that opportunity. She had hung around him every chance she got, hoping to be taken like that again but it seemed that he was satisfied with his result and she wondered if that was the first and last time.


	4. Chapter 4: Good morning

Lydia had awoke first, and as she snuggled backwards into him, she felt his morning hardness press into her rump. Farkas stirred slightly, groaning softly. She smiled as he continued to grope her ample breasts in his sleep. The dawn sun filtered into the room through a window, and her internal clock told her it was an hour before the usual breakfast.

That is, there was time for some play. Feeling confident, Lydia turned over and reached down until her fingers wrapped around his cock. Farkas responded to that, and rolled over on his back. She stroked it slowly for a moment before sliding down.

Lydia guided the thick and smooth cock into her mouth and swirled her tongue around his circumference. She realized she was uncomfortable and it was difficult to really slide him into her mouth, so she re-positioned until she was upside down to Farkas. Kneeling next to his torso, still under the covers, Lydia felt around for his cock and then once again thrust it into her mouth. This time she sucked him off with more enthusiasm.

Her cool hand fondled his balls as she worked her head around his cock. Her tongue danced on his skin, licking up and down until she reached his balls. She dragged her tongue around the leathery skin, before taking his cock into her mouth again. She bobbed her head up and down, her hand stroking the bottom half of his cock in unison. The other hand occupied his balls.

Farkas moaned, the pleasant sensations he was experiencing finally made him realize he wasn't dreaming. He woke up, and felt her take him into his mouth again. Farkas glanced around and saw a human sized lump next to him under the covers. Farkas raised the blanket and a view of Lydia's ass and slit greeted him.

"Good morning to me." He smirked and smacked her ass. Lydia jumped forward in surprise and unintentionally allowed his cock to completely enter her mouth. She fought the urge to gag and struggled to breath as she pulled her mouth off.

"Don't stop." Farkas growled out his command, and she giggled in response. "Yes, my Thane." He grabbed a leg, and guided it over his chest. Lydia slid over on his body and he now had a complete view. Farkas rubbed his rough hands on her thighs and ass. Her position ensured that her cunt and ass would part.

Her slit was moist, and he traced a finger over her cunt. He led his finger upwards, into the dark recess of her ass. Farkas stopped when his fingertip hit that puckered hole, one of his favorite parts of any woman. Lydia gasped, but by his cock still in her mouth muffled her effectively.

He raised his hips, thrusting his stiff shaft further into her mouth. "Suck me in deeper, or I'll do it for you." Farkas threatened and Lydia wordlessly deep-throated his cock once again, this time with purpose. Her efforts were rewarded as Farkas dropped his head on his pillow and moaned again in pleasure. She indeed had a talented, and clearly experienced tongue.

Farkas lifted his head and simultaneously pulled on Lydia's thighs causing her to lower her cunt on his face. She sighed as his tongue snaked out between her cunt parting. His tongue quickly found her nub and he got to work, tracing around it in a rhythm. Lydia moaned, her noises vibrating on his cock and she pressed her lower body onto his face.

He dipped a finger into her extremely hot honeypot, and used that as lubricant so he could slip into her asshole. Her hole easily stretched to once again accommodate his finger, and Farkas found he could quickly add a second. He scissored his fingers inside her ass and thrust, matching her pace on his cock.

Goosebumps ran all over Lydia's body as the sensations from her ass traveled up and down her flesh. They carried on for a while, him licking her and she sucking him off. Suddenly the same white-hot feeling suddenly exploded, and Lydia stiffened up. Farkas took that as his cue to shove his fingers as deep as he could in her ass, and the other hand went around her hips and pulled to press her cunt harder against his face.

He could feel her throb on his face, her juice spilling out slowly. She lifted her head off his cock and moaned. Her hips jerked and she came down from the orgasm slowly, savoring the feel by thrusting her hips, rubbing her wet cunt up and down his face. Her pleasure nub would run over his mouth and nose, sending more shocks between her legs.

Farkas licked at her clit again but she jerked in response- it was too sensitive for stimulation so soon, so he settled for licking up and down her folds and dipping his tongue into her honeypot, savoring her taste. Lydia slipped his cock into her mouth again, and this time sucked him with more vigor. Her head bobbed up and down rapidly as her mouth lightly sucked. Her lips cushioned her teeth from scraping on his smooth cock and her tongue wiggled around the head of his cock every time her mouth came upwards the shaft.

But it was this particular trick that sent him over the edge. Lydia had apparently taken a page from his book, and the hand that she had used to play with his balls, crept down until she found his own asshole. Lydia slowly traced the circular hole with a fingertip, and Farkas moaned into her cunt. She increased the pressure of her fingertip, and he finally came.

His cock shot off several salty, ropy strands into her mouth and she clamped down, taking his whole length in her mouth so he would shoot down her throat. Farkas came like that, with her sitting on his face and his fingers still stretching her asshole. She felt his orgasm coat the back of her throat, and she eased up on the pressure of her finger on his hole.

Lydia slurped on his cock as she drew the length out of her mouth, swallowing every drop. Farkas' fingers slipped out of her well-stretched asshole, and his head dropped back on the pillow. Lydia climbed off him and turned around. He pulled Lydia to his side, the other hand grabbing at her breasts.

Lydia looked up at Farkas, a faint smile on her lips. Farkas rolled her on her back, and lowered his mouth to her nipples. He suckled on one, and his free hand pinched and pulled at the other nipple.

Then he climbed off her, finally getting out of bed. Lydia followed and walked around him to find her clothes. Farkas opened a drawer and pulled out a linen shirt. He made a noise and when Lydia glanced at him, he tossed the shirt at her. "To replace the one I tore." He said simply, pulling on another shirt. This one was light green, and he pushed a leg through a pair of pants.

He wasn't going to get in armor today, he only had plans to go around Whiterun and catch up with some more people, and to sell that set of ebony armor he crafted a few weeks ago. Farkas exited his bedroom, with Lydia following.

They came down the stairs, and noticed Jordis was already up. Farkas looked behind him and flashed Lydia a knowing smirk, enjoying her slight embarrassment. Jordis turned from her breakfast to greet them, her eyes widening at the sight.

She had heard them upstairs carrying on, but she didn't expect them to come down clearly looking- and smelling- of sex. Lydia's hair was a wreck, and her face was still red from her loud orgasm. "G-good morning." Jordis managed to stammer out before turning to her bread and jam.

"I plan to sell my wares that I brought from Lakeview Manor today, and I will be having dinner at Jorrvaskr, so don't wait for me. I'll probably come here to sleep tonight." Farkas explained as he buttered a piece of bread, sitting down next to Jordis. The scent of Lydia's sex was unmistakable as it wafted over to Jordis' nose.

"That sounds like fun, my thane. Would you like me to bring up a bowl of water and soap so you can, uh, clean up?" Jordis swallowed and focused her attention on her plate. Farkas smirked as he studied her face. "That would be nice," he agreed.

"I will be out doing errands, but I plan to return in time for dinner." Jordis added before standing up to clear her area. She picked up Farkas' empty platter and took it over to the basin that held the dirty dishes.

Lydia also stood up, wiping her mouth with her sleeve. "I will be here. Let me know if I am needed. Please excuse me." She turned to the stairs. As Farkas followed her up, Jordis took another large bowl of water and placed it over the kitchen fire so the water would warm up.

Farkas was laying out his clothing choices when Jordis knocked on the door. "I have your warm water, my Thane," she called through the door. Farkas opened the door to allow her entry. As she set the water down on the iron stand intended for that purpose, Farkas walked up behind her.

Jordis found herself immobilized. Farkas had wrapped his arms tightly around her chest and waist. He pressed his mouth against her ear. "I think I'll enjoy _you _tonight if I come back. Regardless, when I do return, I want you to ensure you always are... ah, accessible. Do you understand?" Jordis swallowed and nodded, her heart thudding against her rib cage.

"Now off with you." Farkas released his hold on her and Jordis hurried out of his room. She felt a type of excitement- at least, that confirmed he did want her. Even if it was sometime.


	5. Chapter 5: Carlotta Valentia

Farkas was coming down the steep hill from the Skyforge, having sold his set to Eorlund Grey-Mane with the Companion rate. He bypassed Jorrvaskr, and decided to browse around the Market District. He politely perused Fralia Grey-Mane's jewelry and exchanged polite greetings with Anoriath.

This was a big follow-up to the particular stall he wanted to approach, of course. He pretended to not notice her mouth tighten as he came closer, appearing to focus on the vegetables in their boxes.

_"What do you want, Companion?" _Carlotta Valentia whispered. Her hands gripped the edge of her market stall. Farkas glanced up and met her in the eyes. Her green eyes stared back coolly, her face neutral except for her slightly furrowed eyebrows. "Here to reopen all the old wounds?"

A bystander wouldn't detect the hostility, nor the invisible daggers she was shooting from her eyes. Farkas broke the eye contact, and glanced down. He pressed his palms into the wooden surface of the stall and cleared his throat. "I just thought I'd see how you were. You know, you and Mila."

"Mila? You're asking about my _daughter_?" Carlotta raised an eyebrow sharply. She glanced around her to ensure everyone was still oblivious to their discussion. Farkas seemed to sag under her question.

"It's been eight years, and you're still angry with me," he started plaintively. "Of course I am. I let you into my house. I let you know my daughter. She called you _daddy._ And what did I get?" She said through gritted teeth. Farkas reached for her hand and she slipped her hands off the table, taking a step back.

He sighed. "I know. I didn't know what I was getting into back then, but I'm different now-"

She laughed harshly and interrupted, "Oh that's what I've heard. You and Freya Dragonbane, happily married! You stay at her fancy castle like a maid while she goes off to fight incredible monsters. You two must be just inseparable. Speaking of that, where is she?"

Farkas blinked in surprise, clearly taken aback. He felt at a loss of words. "Carlotta, is that what you're angry about? That I got married? Eight years ago, I wasn't... ready. I am now. And for your information, Freya and I _are _happy." He shot back.

Carlotta had indeed touched a nerve, and he couldn't resist rising to the defense. "I'm sure you two are. I bet it's just the ideal lifestyle." With that response, Carlotta crossed her arms and smirked at him. That knowing smirk.

That same pair of lips had frowned when he arrived at home stinking drunk and attempted to lie about it, had kissed him when he was sick, and had whispered loving words into his ear as they lay in bed at night. Farkas scowled at her, she only stared back at him coolly.

"Buy something or leave." He took a deep breath and turned away, heading for The Bannered Mare. That encounter had gone somewhat unexpectedly bad, and he needed a drink to mull over it.

What had happened was that Carlotta was the woman he thought he'd spend the rest of his life with. A year before the first time they got together, she had lost her husband who was a Whiterun guard, to a group of bandits that raided Valtheim Fort where he was stationed. Her daughter Mila was only an infant barely out of her swaddling cloth.

Kodlak Whitemane, still Harbinger of the Companions, had been shield-brother to Carlotta's husband in the Great War. He assigned Farkas to be her private guard, and to help her cope for a life without her husband. He would stay at their house, helping her look after Mila, doing errands for her, and accompany her on any travel.

At night he would return to Jorrvaskr, and then be at their house at the breaking of dawn. Kodlak had only lent Farkas' services for a couple of months, to see them through the harsh winter that followed. But when the spring blooms broke through the ice, Farkas realized he was absolutely smitten with Carlotta, so he never told her that his contract with her had ended. He temporarily left the Companions' assignment roster to be with her.

They grew close after a year of that routine and Carlotta finally invited him to stay for a drink with her before he returned to Jorrvaskr. Mila had just been put to bed, and he accepted. They went out to the back of her house, where they could sit on a bench and listen to the river that had been channeled alongside the walls of Whiterun.

The mead loosened his tongue, and he had stammered a confession that he thought she was beautiful. Carlotta had smiled at him, and the moon lit up her eyes. She reached up and her small, soft hand rubbed over the coarse hair that grew on his cheeks. She had closed her eyes and leaned in, and Farkas also leaned in following her cue.

They shared a short kiss and after that Farkas was done for. Sleep lost meaning because they would be apart, and food lost its interest. It was a month of these nightly chats (that always ended with a kiss) before Carlotta invited him to stay the night. And he finally took her. A few more months of them making love (not fucking, he had had enough of rough sex with random women- Farkas actually looked forward to gentle passion) before he left his residence at Jorrvaskr, and moved in with her.

That officially caused quite a bit of stir in the idle gossip of the Market District. Farkas, a Companion, had moved in with a widow and her young child. He was a Nord through and through, and she was an Imperial, a Skyrim transplant coming from Cyrodiil.

The elder women had known for a long time that he was in love with her, as they watched how he would come by her stall to bring her lunch and a drink when she was working with Mila on his hip sucking on her thumb. They noticed how his eyes followed her around when they went to the Bannered Mare for some entertainment. Lilith, Olava and Fralia would often cluck and give each other a meaningful look.

So really, it was only time before that happened. The widow Valentia was extremely guarded, and it took longer than these women expected. But it happened.

They fell into an easy routine. Mila by then had learned how to say a few words and walk, teetering, around with her hand pressing on furniture and walls. She knew Farkas as her father, and he felt that he was. He would mind her while Carlotta worked at the market all day, closing only when her produce ran out.

He did indeed bring Carlotta her lunch-time meal fresh everyday. She prepared breakfast for everyone in the morning, and he would make lunch and then dinner to ease Carlotta's tasks when she came home. To help support them, he would sometimes pursue bounties, and accept escort assignments from Kodlak.

This would take him away from home for up to a week and he always worried about them (and Carlotta would fret about him, as well). These assignments gave him an appropriate outlet to deal with his beast blood- the only secret he kept from Carlotta.

"I really loved her." Farkas muttered to his mug, before reverting back to his memories.

He found Carlotta had a high sexual appetite, and they often made love. Many times she would arrive home mid-afternoon, usually right after Farkas had put Mila for her nap upstairs.

She'd rush Farkas, and they would be locked in a passionate embrace, running their hands all over each other. To make it quick and easy, he would often just bend her over the dining table and flip up her dress skirt, and unlace his pants. His erection would already be straining by then and he would thrust in, slipping the whole length into her.

One hand would press into her hip for balance, and the other would hook around her and locate her clit. He'd fuck her like that while rubbing her clit furiously. They both usually finished within minutes. She loved it when he fucked her roughly, withdrawing his length and slamming into her, his balls swinging and slapping her ass or cunt (depending on position) but he didn't enjoy that as much.

He felt like he was mistreating her- however the beastblood luckily would often override his hesitation and he'd give into the urge to just fuck her mercilessly from behind until she was whimpering into her hand that was pressed over her mouth to muffle herself.

After she came and he came, they would finally come apart, panting and sweating. Carlotta would straighten her clothes, check her hair in the reflection and leave smiling.

To the bystander she was a conservative and quiet but Farkas unearthed a surprisingly spontaneous side to her. She really enjoyed fast and risky sex. There were countless times they'd disappear from social outings so he could pick her up and fuck her against a wall until they came- in a secluded spot outside of Jorrvaskr during one of their parties, the side of Dragonsreach during their seasonal banquets, behind the Bannered Mare- always just after sundown. Thank Hircine they'd never been caught, Farkas mused. Imagine the time these old women would have had with that information.

They certainly enjoyed the time Carlotta had a lover's mark on her for a week. That came around shortly after Farkas had moved in, and he got a bit too rough. He had been away for two weeks on an escort mission with a traveling merchant, and had finally returned.

Carlotta and Mila greeted him enthusiastically, and he sat down to dinner. Carlotta had quickly gone upstairs to put Mila to bed, and returned wearing only her small clothes. He had finished his dinner and was putting his dishes away before he turned around.

He was greeted by the almost unhindered view of her body, and the bloodlust immediately raged inside him. Farkas briskly strode to her, pulling her to him roughly. After kissing her, he pulled back and Carlotta had a sly smile on her lips. Farkas studied her face, his eyes full of lust.

Carlotta's hands scrambled to pull Farkas' shirt and pants off. Farkas kicked off his boots and his fingers gripped the thin fabric of her smallclothes. With a quick jerk, he had torn both her top and bottom off. Carlotta gasped in surprise, "Farkas-" He growled and lowered his mouth to her smooth shoulder.

He sucked on the clean, pale flesh, trailing his tongue down to her breasts. He bent her backwards so her soft cups would be available. Carlotta resisted a moan as he nibbled lightly on her nipple. One arm was holding her up, the other had snaked through her medium length brown hair. Farkas dragged his tongue up her neck. One of Carlotta's best features was her neck and collarbone, he'd always admired the soft curves and smooth skin Carlotta possessed.

He reached her mouth and slid his tongue in hurriedly, his fingers scraping down from her hair down her back, and grabbed a fistful of her ass. His erection stiffened against her stomach. Farkas pulled back, and they gasped for breath. He jerked her around so her back faced him, and pushed her to the living room in the back of the house. His hands gripped her body and brusquely pulled her to her knees on the area rug.

In a few seconds and re-positions, he had her where he wanted: face and chest on floor, ass in air, knees spread. Farkas wrapped a hand around his cock and teased Carlotta only briefly, rubbing the top of his cock up and down her slit. He found her dripping wet with anticipation, and his cock easily seeked out the hole.

Without warning (she didn't need it) he plunged his shaft into her. He leaned his head back, closing his eyes in pleasure. Instead of a moan, a low, rumbling growl came out of his throat. Her cunt enveloped his cock perfectly, and he rolled his hips to savor the feeling of being inside her. Carlotta raised her head to look at him, he had made a strange primal noise but this made her lift a bit off his cock, and Farkas grabbed her hips and shoved himself back fully into her.

She gasped and arched her back more, her toes curling from the shock. He leaned over her, his chest pressing against her back, his lips next to her ear.

"Do not move. Unless it's to make yourself more available." He growled his warning as his hips pulled back to withdraw his cock to thrust back inside her.

Goosebumps crawled over Carlotta's flesh, and her heart pounded. He'd never spoken to her like that, used any sort of tone like that and it secretly thrilled her. This must be that dominant side she craved for.

She'd heard a bit about Farkas' legendary skill in bed and dominance from whispered gossip in the Bannered Mare, when she sat with a few women who'd experienced him. But all she had ever seen lately, was a bit of rough sex- Farkas had been nothing but gentle, never demanding with her in the time they had been together.

Farkas lifted himself off her, and gripped the curve between her hips and thighs securely. He used her to push her cunt off his cock, and leaned back and then would pull on her almost immediately. With that, he fell into a frenzy pounding her. Carlotta was completely out of any control- all she could do was manage balance but he was in charge of where her body went. She let herself get lost in the throes of pleasure, with every thrust sent shocks down her body.

Carlotta let a few low moans escape. Farkas immediately slapped a hand around her mouth, pulling her head backwards and arching her back. Something told her to reach behind her with both hands, and grabbed the back of her thighs. This lifted her chest off the floor and allowed Farkas to get in a little bit deeper. It also balanced the both of them better, so she maintained that pose.

She had tried to push her ass back to help him thrust in but this caused a discord in the rhythm and earned her a warning growl and a smack on the ass from Farkas, and she had since abstained. He fucked her harshly for what seemed like a long time, before finally slowing down and collapsing on top of her.

The only noises created was caused by his balls slapping her cunt, right on her clit and the low panting growl that came from deep in his throat, and her muffled moaning. His hand was still gripped tight over her mouth, and she moaned freely into it.

She crushed down flat on the floor, and Farkas looped an arm around her waist to give her ass leverage so he could remain inside her. His pace slowed to thorough and deep thrusts. He withdrew almost entirely and slammed back inside her, her ass grinding into his groin.

Carlotta rotated her hips, trying to rub her clit against something. When he fucked her, his balls would slap her clit and tantalizingly tease her. She felt herself so close to the edge of orgasm, but it had never boiled over. Carlotta freed a hand and slid it underneath herself, pushing between her body and the floor until her fingers dug between her slit.

The throbbing nub welcomed the simulation, and it only took a few rubs before she was shaking with sweet relief, tears flooding her eyes. Farkas tightened his hold over her mouth, breathing into her shoulder, until he sensed her throbbing subside.

He slid his hand away from her mouth, and grabbed a fistful of her hair, jerking it to the side so her neck was exposed. He licked on the skin and bit down hard. Carlotta didn't know this was possible, but she came again just from the shock of pleasure and pain.

He sucked on her neck harder. Her eyes rolled up back of her head, her toes curled and she lifted her face to the heavens and screamed. Carlotta slowly opened her eyes, shaking from the intensity and she realized she was crying- strange tears of happiness and pleasure.

Farkas' mouth was at her ear, and his hand circled her throat. "I told you to shut the fuck up." He hissed roughly and his hand suddenly tightened around her throat- almost tight enough to completely cut off her air supply.

Carlotta gasped, her eyes widened. "I-I'm sorry," she choked out, her voice a strangled whisper. Farkas lifted himself up off her and resumed fucking her at a medium pace, listening to her sob softly. Every slow thrust Farkas made, continued to send tingles through her body and the area where he bit her throbbed in a complex mixture of sensations.

Finally, the end came for him. He bottomed out inside Carlotta and felt his release arrive. He hugged Carlotta close to his body, and nuzzled in her neck as he moaned quietly into her shoulder. His other hand was still around her throat, but he just held her throat rather than choking.

She felt him come inside her, his cock throbbing and the warm liquid pooling around in her. When he finally pulled out, his cock dripping and completely wilted, she realized how badly her cunt throbbed.

Farkas landed on his back, panting next to Carlotta, and she gingerly rolled around to curl up next to him. He wrapped an arm around her, and gently kissed her.

He pulled back and looked at her in the eyes as he wiped away her tears. "That good huh?" He smirked and Carlotta bit her lip, giggling.

"I think you put me out of commission for a while." She whispered and ran her hand up his chest, her fingers bumping over the ripples of his defined muscles. Farkas nuzzled her forehead and raised his eyes to the ceiling.

"Seems Mila didn't wake up even when you screamed loud enough to wake up the Jarl himself up in Dragonsreach." Carlotta snickered and her face grew hot.

"Well I wasn't exactly expecting that..." They cuddled for a while before finally climbing to their feet. As Carlotta stood up, her knees bent and searing pain flashed through her.

She clamped down her teeth on her fist and Farkas grabbed her. She looked down, and he followed her gaze to her knees.

Or what was left of them. Him fucking her at a rough pace for an extended time had given her a case of severe carpet burn. Her knees were bleeding, somehow they didn't notice until now. He glanced down, realizing he also experienced pain-his own knees were actually in a similar state.

After they painfully applied a healing salve on their own knees and wrapped them up in gauze, then limped up stairs and collapsed into bed, Farkas was unpleasantly surprised that his cock also had been rubbed raw. He realized what happened when he pulled up the blanket over them, and the fabric rubbed on his cock.

Farkas groaned painfully. Carlotta had thought to bring the salve up with them, and she pulled his hand away to rub a lump over his cock. The salve had an immediate cooling effect, and they slept fitfully that night. Many positions, including cuddling were off limits because it just hurt to even try bending their knees.

Dawn was yet another story. This memory made Farkas smile wistfully. Mila's cry woke them up, and Carlotta had to heave herself out of bed, her knees throbbing. An additional pain had shown up- further inspection showed that the back of her legs, her groin area, was lightly bruised and it hurt her to walk.

She had to hobble to Mila's room to change her and feed her. That day she didn't even bother opening shop. They laid in bed most of the day, except to limp downstairs to feed themselves and to answer the door.

Ysolda had come by after breakfast, after realizing Carlotta was not showing up. Ysolda wheedled Carlotta to tell her what happened, and she eventually relented much to the delight of the red haired Nord.

She also requested that Ysolda send for Arcadia. The healer had shown up within a hour, and had seen right through Carlotta's flimsy lies about being sick. The old woman had smiled knowingly and rolled her eyes. She gave them several salves for their various problems and herbs to chew for the pain and the swelling.

Arcadia had also given her a small satchel of dried leaves, and gave her instructions to make a paste with warm water, and to apply to... _that _bruise. It would make the area fade faster. Carlotta assumed she referenced to bruises between her legs, and was impressed that the old healer knew they were there.

However, it wasn't until Carlotta brushed her hair before bed that she noticed the enormous lover's mark on her neck. She gasped and inspected the mark. It was just large, and a horrible shade of purple that had a faint ring of even darker shade-almost black- inside the general circle.

She realized with horror that those were _teeth _marks. Farkas' teeth. She thought she'd be well enough, provided she was loaded up with everything Arcadia had for this... condition. But now how was she going to hide that mark? She called for Farkas, and listened to him slowly climb the stairs into their room.

"What am I going to do about this, love?" She turned her neck to display the huge dark circle, tinged with teeth marks.

Farkas' eyes widened, "Oh..."

Carlotta sighed and rubbed her forehead with a hand. "They'll get over it I suppose. I can't leave the shop closed this long, I have a shipment coming in today."

And she went out there, granted, it took her a while to limp to the stall and then set up her produce. Ysolda took pity on her and helped her with her stock. Farkas carried out a stool so she could sit while she waited, but it wasn't very helpful because if she sat she would press on the bruises that was on her thighs and that just hurt more.

If people dared to ask, she responded with a shrug and added that she and Ysolda weren't getting along. It made her laugh to see their shocked expressions and

to watch them whisper to each other and give her a second glance. However, it was those women that clucked and gave her meaningful looks when they pretended to peruse, or even bought her wares.

Fralia Grey-Mane had closed up shop, and Carlotta had offered her a discount for taking home the last vegetables.

"That's a nasty lover's mark you have there, _widow_ Valentia," she murmured with raised eyebrows, her wrinkled lips pursed, as she loaded her tomatoes and cabbage into her shopping basket. Of course that judgmental Stormcloak would take the opportunity for a jibe while nobody was around.

Carlotta forced a smile and acknowledged the old nag's comment, "Yes, but it's a temporary reminder of an amazing memory that's certain to last for a lifetime." She had to bite the inside of her cheeks to refrain from laughing as Fralia blinked in shock.

"Well, I never!" She stammered and briskly walked away without her usual delayed farewell.

When she got home that night, she immediately related the story to Farkas, and they had laughed for a long time. This memory was one of Farkas, and he hoped-Carlotta's, happiest. Indeed, long after they had separated ways Carlotta would pleasure herself in her empty bed to that very memory of him taking her mercilessly. Farkas had no way of knowing that however, she had a steely constitution and refused his contact ever since.

What had happened was after two years of living together, Carlotta began to want more... assurance. She sat him down in the backyard as they watched Mila wade in the shallow creek.

And it was that fateful discussion that became the frisson that led to their relationship cracking and completely collapsing. Farkas felt it was all his fault, and perhaps it was.

The idea had just scared him, and woke him up to the fact that he was trying to play house with no strings attached.

"Farkas, I love you... It's important to me, that we get married and that Mila will have a proper father. I need this security from you. I would also like us to consider perhaps having... another child." Carlotta averted her gaze and smiled. Farkas was stunned.

Somehow this had never occurred to him and his blood ran cold. He swallowed and stared at the water splashing over the rocks. Her smile faded when she looked into his face and saw the uncertainty.

"Farkas? What is it?" Carlotta questioned hesitantly.

"I-I... I need time to think." Farkas stood up and he saw the flash of hurt in her eyes.

"I see. When will you let me know?" She asked, the muscles in her jaw tightening. Farkas wiped his sweaty palms on his pants and sighed.

"By the end of this week. I promise." He turned away hurriedly to walk up to Mila, and he said a brief goodbye, kissing her on top of her head and without a second glance he walked around the house. He didn't sleep that night, laying on top of his old bed, fretting, in Jorrvaskr. Neither did Carlotta, who stayed up all night crying from stress and worry.

Farkas even went to Kodlak for advice, and his Harbinger had scoffed at him.

"Are you really asking me what to do, Farkas? If you need to hear it from me, I'll give it to you straight. You've lived with her dishonestly for about two years. She loves you enough to tolerate the idle, but terrible, gossip that comes her way. Do right by her. Make a honest woman out of her!" He told the ashamed Farkas sternly. "Give that poor child a father! I've seen how you dote on her, it comes natural to you.' Kodlak's tone had softened when he mentioned Mila, and Farkas was grateful.

The old Companion had a way of making Farkas feel utterly humiliated, and he mumbled his gratitude before taking leave to his room. If he was in his wolf form, he was certain he would have crawled out with his tail between his legs and his ears folded.

Farkas spent that antagonizing week, the hours crawling by, sulking in his room. Marriage? Another baby? Was this life for him? The idea of permanence scared him a lot. Well, it scared him enough to consider leaving. If he married Carlotta and had a child, he assumed it meant he would need to give up his Companion lifestyle.

Perhaps work with Eorlund. Perhaps become a guard. Something placid, a milk drinking job that provided a predictable income. He felt he still had things to do, battles to fight, monsters to kill- he couldn't possibly end it right now.

He had enjoyed the quietness, the intimacy an experience of having a domestic life would provide- he really did, but subconsciously he always thought it was temporary. He'd never been asked to be in someone's life forever.

Forever didn't exist for Farkas yet, aside from the Companions, but even that was temporary. He could die any time, and so could his shield-siblings and they accepted it as fact.

The week had come to an end, and it was the day he promised he'd return with a decision. When Carlotta opened the door, she didn't look like she slept at all. Farkas was no bed of roses himself, but she allowed him entry and they sat down.

She saw his answer on his face when she answered the door, but perhaps it would give her closure if she heard him say it.

"Carlotta I cannot marry you."

"No, you mean you refuse to." She looked at him squarely in the eyes, her jaws set. Farkas sighed and averted her gaze. "You are correct. I don't think I can provide what you ne-"

"You can't provide what we need? You've been doing it for the last two years, for the love of Talos!" Carlotta jumped to her feet, shouting. "If I didn't think you could, I would have never asked you!"

Mila's feet pattered on the ceiling, she had been woken from her nap and was now coming down the stairs. Carlotta's voice dropped. Farkas stood up, his gaze stuck to his feet. "You took advantage of me, Farkas. You made us think you would always be here. I don't need to hear your excuses, you _dog_. Just leave."

If looks could kill, Farkas would have been torn to bits by now. Mila picked up on the negativity and began to cry. Farkas nodded, abruptly turning and walking out of the house.

That evening, a letter came to Jorrvaskr letting him know that his belongings were all in a chest outside the Valentia house. Farkas sheepishly went to pick it up after the sun had set. She was right: he was a dog, and nothing more.

He immediately took a year long mission flushing out bandits from their holes everywhere in Skyrim with his brother Vilkas, and when he returned Carlotta refused to even glance at him.

And ever since, it was apparent he had completely ruined her appetite for men, and she had never even taken a second husband much less a lover- she chose to focus all her efforts into raising Mila. Mila was indeed turning out to be a bright young girl, from what Farkas could ascertain when he asked after her in the tavern. That approach Farkas dared to take half a hour ago had been the very first time in eight years.

Of course, he'd sent letters, all came unopened. He sent Mila a birthday gift every year, but they also came back to him, untouched. It was until year five since he left Carlotta, that he came to terms and stopped contacting her. He even bought his food at nearby farms outside of Whiterun in an effort to avoid Carlotta. Mila had been three years of age when he left, and it seemed she didn't remember him at all.

The Valentias was probably the only wound that didn't heal.


End file.
